Agitators of various types have been known for years for insertion into drums and several types have been proposed. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,265 (the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference), a helical flight is located on the agitator shaft with the flight having a larger diameter than the opening in the bung hole. This allows the agitator shaft to be threaded into the bung hole and thereby obtain effective agitation. Other known agitators utilize foldable blades which may be inserted into a relatively small opening and which thence fold open to a larger diameter. In all known cases however, such agitators have required a separate tube or opening for withdrawal of the material being agitated.